All kind of love! The tale of Rose Martin
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Rose Martin is a chubby teenager girl who suffers from serious bullying and misunderstanding. Despite her loneliness and conflicts with her family, Rose has a pure personality. She wants attention and recognition of the society and someone who can actually hear her. She's constantly haunted by a man who implanted fear on her soul. She needs to be strong and courageous. DISCONTINUED


Ok, I'm tired of writing about girls with perfect bodies. The interior beauty is more important, than the exterior. So this story is will be different. The girl will be chubby, blond hair and brown eyes. No this is not me. I'm not blond, I don't have brown eyes and I'm not chubby. I just want to make people see that the chubby girls can be loved and admired by others, not just the slim ones.

So enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, he belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

><p>The test<p>

* * *

><p>Rose was seated on her bed while gazing the drops of rain, falling on the tired earth. <em>'My life has no meaning.'<em> She left a sad sigh. It was Sunday and she didn't want to go to school. The girls of her class always messes with her, along with the boys. She used to be in top student, but with this bullying thing decreased her grades.

At least she has a strong personality.

She remembers when she was 9 years old, and a mysterious man with a strange huge smile, glasses, big hat, ears and an umbrella with a pumpkin head, was on the cemetery talking with her old neighbor. In that day, school ended early, so she decided to take the long path, since the kids around her age messes with her, calling her names.

She was on her knees crying over her son's grave, and the man wasn't moving his mouth. In her view, she saw he was looking at the poor soul near him. The pumpkin umbrella was floating in the air, and was looking straight to the grave and then to that strange man.

She felt chills, caressing her little body. The precisely moment that man looked on her direction, she runned away. Since that day she never went to that path. She preferred to be humiliated by those little bastards. He haunted her dreams and nightmares. She never placed her feet on that cemetery.

Her old neighbor changed completely. It was like, she wasn't the same person. It really made her confuse. At first a few deaths appeared in the village, but when her neighbor left the village to live in the city, those mysterious deaths stopped.

Strange.

She just wants a friend. Her older sister and her nephews needs space. She sometimes hears her sister and husband arguing, waking the kids. Her parents died from a strange disease, so she went to live with her sister.

She wishes to get a good job, and leave that house. Its not that she doesn't like her brother-in-law. But he sometimes can be a very unpleasant person. Her most precious object is two hairpins her grandmother gave to her. It has two sapphire orbs and two vines of crystal butterflies.

She felts protection when she uses it. Every time she grabs it, she feels special, and that man figure stops haunting her. Her grandmother said it has magical powers and one day it will revolute her life, forever.

Adverting her gaze to the hairpins, she smiled as they shone. It was indeed beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

Too much to her displeasure, monday came too quickly. Leaving her house, she didn't eat breakfast since she wasn't very hungry. "Hey cellulite." A girl and her friends passed by her, as they laughed. She grabbed her bag and ran to her locker. Soon the hallway was full with students.

The football stars, cheerleaders, nerds, skaters and gothic's. Her gaze fell on the ground as her crush passed with his girlfriend. She knew she didn't have a chance with him, but she can love him in the distance or in her thoughts.

The bell rang and the hallway became empty. She grabbed her biology books and went to her classroom. When she entered there she was greeted with a young man, and not with the usual old and horrible teacher.

This one has dark blue hair, glasses and a funny personality. "Hello, students. My name is Komui Lee." He introduced with a funny face. "This is my assistance, Lenalee." a beautiful girl appeared next to him.

The boys started to whistle and the girls whispering. Komui glared at the boys and threatened to give big Fs.

That was enough to shut everybody.

"Ok let's do a test." Complains were heard while Lenalee gave the tests to everyone. The questions were awkward. _'What is this?'_ Rose asked in her mind while gazing the questions.

What makes you feel special?

Do you believe in God and in angels?

What do you think about religion?

Do you believe in demons?

Do you like the story of Adan and Eve?

Comment about the strange deaths, in this village.

She turned literally white. Lenalee whispered something to Komui Lee, as his eyes rested on Rose, nodding. She wasn't making a good job, disguising her behave. _'That man.'_ She thought as a drop of sweat rolled over her chubby face. _'Is this about that man? No, it can't. It's impossible.'_ She knew that wasn't a fruit of her imagination.

It simple wasn't.

* * *

><p>After completing the answers, everyone internally thought that this test went beyond ridiculousness.<p>

Well….the ones who usually have low grades, are happy, because they actually answered the questions correctly.

"Ok. All of you may leave." Lenalee said.

"Thank you everyone for your time." Komui Lee said smiling.

Rose was the first one leaving the classroom. Her eyes glued on the ground, she cursed when she bumped into a, silver haired boy. "Ouch, I'm sorry." He said as he gave her a smile, passing by her.

Her eyes followed him as he entered her biology room. She was blushing, but when a red haired boy winked at her before entering the same room, her blush burned her cheeks.

'_He winked at me?'_ She smiled to the ground, but then a wave of cold sweat, made her remember that man.

Running to her locker, she left her books there, and slammed it. Turning round she went to her favorite spot. She wanted to know more about those people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to be so short, but I had to go to bed.


End file.
